1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of mechanical support devices for video cameras and pertains particularly to a system enabling ergonomic use of a camera
2. Discussion of the State of the Art
In the field of photography there are a wide variety of still cameras and video cameras. Some cameras are very small handheld devices like more recently developed digital cameras for typical consumer use. However, many still cameras are quite large having large barrels and lens attachments, typically those used by professional photographers capturing high-resolution shots and telescopic shots of far off subjects. In video cameras, digital handy cams are typically available for consumer use. While some of these units are compact and easy to use, many units on the market are still relatively heavy if held for long periods of time.
In video camera operation, such as that of a handy cam, a user typically holds the camera with one hand, the camera typically secured to the user's hand by a hook and loop strap made adjustable for supporting the hand size of the user. The camera is typically held upright to the shoulder with the elbow of the user in a bent position. The user may operate many of the camera controls with the fingers on the hand that is strapped to the camera. After a period of time of use of the camera, the weight of the camera begins to bother most users until they either put the camera down, or attempt to change shooting positions to alleviate stress on the hand and arm.
Most handy cams include a position able LCD picture display that folds out from a tucked in position on the camera. A user may use the display to see what is being shot in real time as the user is taking pictures or otherwise filming an event. Handy cams also have a viewing aperture for viewing the shot being taken. As the cameras weight bears too great on a user during filming, it becomes difficult to hold the camera in a position that enables the user to look through the viewing aperture to ensure adequate capture of the subject. Most camera LCDs are positioned so that if the user decides to view the LCD while filming instead of the aperture, there is not enough of a change to the camera must be held to alleviate the strain of bearing the camera weight.
Tripods support devices are available for mounting the camera and positioning the camera for hands free filming, but they are hard to set up and generally cannot be moved after set up without causing jerks in the filming, for example, to elevate or lower the center of view or to pan around while filming. Particularly important for field sports is the ability to quickly move the camera to point in the direction of the action on the field. Even holding a relatively small camera, say around 12 ounces in weight, for a long period can cause strain in the arm and shoulder muscles, in the elbow, and in the wrist of many users.
Therefore, what is clearly needed is a system that allows a user to support the camera in a mobile filming position for significant periods without causing any strain on the arm, elbow, and wrist of the user.